Crooked Paths
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: AU! One-shot Lloyd Garmadon was known as a thieving, deceitful brute that took what he wanted and never listened to anyone. Brooklynn Hawthorne was known as the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. Both were headed on separate paths, but what would happen if those two paths met not just once-but twice? Childhood Shipping, R&R!


Crooked Paths

Summary: AU! One-shot Lloyd Garmadon was known as a thieving, deceitful brute that took what he wanted and never listened to anyone. Brooklynn Hawthorne was known as the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. Both were headed on separate paths, but what would happen if those two paths met not just once-but twice? Childhood Shipping, R&R!

A/N: Just had this little idea floating around in my head and needed to but it down in type. I'm firmly holding the T-rating for some sexual elements and swearing so BEWARE- you have been warned; this is not the Ninjago you think. I hope you readers enjoy this little creation! Read/Review/Favorite!

Disclaimer:

Lloyd Garmadon belongs to Cartoon Network/Lego

Brooklynn belongs to moi

* * *

Lloyd Garmadon was without a doubt the strangest criminal to ever set foot in Jumanicai Village.

He was barely a pre-tween, with blonde hair shaped in a pageboy style with sparkling green eyes with hints of mischief that screamed 'I'm innocent'. His clothes, on the other hand, gave a clashing signal- black hoodie and pants with a skeleton's exposed ribcage (minus the heart) being the only variation of color in his attire. This darkness helped the boy blend into the shadows of dark alleys.

He was currently crouched behind a set of crates in a such mentioned crevice as he counter his newly acquired loot- a few women's purses and wallets he gad swiped in a large crowd during the villages 'rush hour'. The poor, unsuspecting adults would hardly care about a little kid like him and in consequence, wouldn't notice their missing items until much later.

Why taking money? Well the boy had a notorious sweet tooth and the only way he could get his fix was through other kids who had the good stuff- bubblegum, lollipops and his favorite, jolly ranchers that crystalized sugar crunched in his mouth. So in exchange for some coins, he could get treats and pay his helpers a little extra to keep their slippery mouths shut.

He took the money from the various things and disposed of the invaluable remains in a nearby dumpster; where no one would think to look. Pocketing the cash, the boy was about to scurry off to find more trouble to get into when he noticed something nearby.

Just beyond the reach of his alley was a pair of figures. One was a tall, burgundy braided teenager dressed in leather jacket and dark jeans. Her back was to him and attention was diverted to a younger girl standing by. She looked about Lloyd's age, with long blonde hair currently up in a ponytail by a red ribbon bow. Her wide eyes shimmered with an aquamarine color that paired nicely with her nice sun-graced skin- not fully tan, but he could tell she had been in the sun lately. Her outfit was almost the direct opposite of his; red t-shirt, white to the knee shorts and sandals. Lloyd could stare all he wanted because the girl wasn't paying him the time of day (or anything for that matter) as her attention was on the girl talking to her. It took a moment before the older girl left into a building past his range if vision, leaving the girl standing there all alone; her hands clasped in front of her and weight rocking from one foot to another.

The darkly clad boy couldn't help but smile mischievously- it was too coincidental not to mess with this poor girl, he just needed a way to get her attention that was all.

His answer came in the form of a four-note whistle that past his lips, just loud enough to catch her attention.

It was obvious her curiosity was sparked as she poked her head into the alleyway cautiously. Soon, she took a few brace steps in, slowly falling into his web like the helpless fly she was.

The young Garmadon slunk against the crates as she walked past, not noticing him at all. Counting to three, he then grabbed her from behind.

"Boo!" She let out a small gasp, but didn't yell; quickly turning to see whoever had touched her.

"Hey! Who are you!?"

The kid really didn't hand his name around so he chose not to answer this question, "Do you have any candy?"

The blonde looked at him like he had grown a second head, "Um... No."

Darn, he really wanted some too. The boy tried to hide the frown on his face as the girl spoke up again, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter!" He snapped at the girl who noticeably flinched, "What matters is that you got no candy!"

"I-I can go and get you some," The girl was starting to her nervous now, twitching and looking around for an escape route, "but I don't have any money."

Lloyd grumbled and pulled a few silver coins out of his hoodie's deep pockets, handing them over grudgingly. The blonde took the coins carefully like it was a trap, folding her fist closed tightly.

"Uh, anything in particular you want?"

Lloyd rolled his rogue between his lips as if to sample what he wanted, "Chocolate caramels."

She nodded quietly before turning to leave when Garmadon pulled her back.

"Wait-" He said quickly, "How do I know you'll come back?"

"You can trust me." Her voice was frail, but appeared honest. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't take that chance.

"Nuh-uh; I'm gonna need something that will bring you back." His gaze drifted from her face to her neck where a silver locket was hung around her upper chest nicely, the metal gleaming in the few beams of sunlight that that had the nerve to travel down this close to the earth. With a snatch, the silver chain gave way and pooled in the palm of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Hey- you want this back? You bring what I want," He pointed toward the necklace, "You get this back."

A puff of annoyance passed her lips before she shoved him, "Fine." She began to stomp away before looking back only once, "You know you don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

He scoffed as she exited the dark alleyway into the bright sunlight, not noticing the braided teenager reappear and pull the girl away. By the time he caught on, he just barely heard the elder girl call the minor 'Brooklynn'.

It would be four years before he would speak to her again.

* * *

Brooklynn sighed in relief as she exited the stuffy hallways of Ninjago City Academy, breathing in the light city air. The blonde girl had the same mentality as any other sixteen year old- entirely fed up with school, and still two months till summer could close those infernal doors for the time being. She hiked her messenger bag over her shoulder as she exited the school gates into the bustling city streets, making her way back home to do homework, do a few chores and wait for her sister to return before making dinner, sleep and getting up to repeat her endless circle of her damned life.

After crossing a few intersections, she pasted an old brick building and paused as memories flooded her thoughts. Her older sibling, Abella, had once left her here to make a quick visit to an… old acquaintance. To be frank- the meeting went disastrously and they high-tailed it out ASAP.

It was then her ears heard something she hadn't heard in a long time- a four-note whistle.

The simple sound made her freeze in mid-step; she knew that whistle. Immediately the piece of chocolate-caramel candy felt like it was burning a hole in pocket-strap of her bag. She wanted to turn and investigate the alley once again, but with her grown age came a knowing conscious. She had heard horror stories from gossipy kids and TV news anchors of women who traveled into the back alleys of the city to be found later by police dead the next morning. Her sister would call her insane just for considering it- then why the heck did it seem like the right thing to do?

Her hand's subconsciously drifted to her bare neck- where her family locket once dangled; before it was taken away, _stolen_.

Yeah, that's a good enough reason.

The aqua eyed teen spun and boldly entered the dank alley. She kept her head held high and constantly stayed alert for any movement, but save a raggedy cat she was all alone.

Her brow furrowed, she could have sworn she heard-

"Still gullible as ever, I see." The masculine voice made her jump, looking up to see a dark figure on the metal fire escape. He looked her age, with spikey, sandy blonde hair that dangled in from of his emerald green eyes. His clothes were all black- baggy pants, heavy sweatshirt with hood drawn up (bone-white ribcage, however a red heart was tucked inside). He's holding a silver switch blade, the tip sharp and a dark red.

The moment she thought the red was blood, her face paled.

After not hearing any response, his gaze drifted to the gawking girl. He hid the blade in the handle of the knife, tucking the weapon into his jacket. His head rested on his bent knee, an amused smirk on his face, taking his visitor in with his eyes.

Brooklynn had been through the ring of puberty- with developed breasts, and a nice lean figure and pretty creamy legs exposed in her school uniform of a dark, navy skirt and a white blouse peeking out from her unbuttoned navy blazer.

"What's the matter? That pretty mouth of yours can't speak?"

His teasing tone managed to snap her out of her stare, "Y-Yea… Listen we need to talk."

He chuckled; the poor girl was trying to be mature and firm, fine he'd humor her for now. He leapt from his high perch onto the earth with perfected grace, rising to full height- towering over the girl. "We're talking now, aren't we?"

"About our deal-" She started before she was cut off by another bout of laughter.

"You still think that little thing is on?" He chuckled, "Aw, so cute."

Brooke suddenly was alit with fire, a mixture of embarrassment that twisted into anger, "YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF-"

His hand covered her mouth before she could continue insulting him, "A-a-ah, a little girl shouldn't have such a dirty mouth like that." He didn't expect to suddenly feel a wetness grace the palm of his hand. Pulling back, he glared at the shiny substance against this roughened skin.

"I'm just as old as you." Brooke spat, "I'll say what the heck I want, thank you."

"You're not welcome." He wiped the spit away on his pants, "I don't need you r tongue on me, I don't know where it's been."

"Nowhere it shouldn't be; that's for sure." Brooke almost wanted to sigh at that confession. She was still a 'mouth virgin', never been kissed- at sixteen. She pushed that thought away as she hardened her glare on the dark-clad boy.

"Good to know," Lloyd didn't know whether to believe her, but her body language seemed honest, so he went with it, "Do you have it?"

Brooklynn pulled the bag off her head, letting it plop on the ground as she opened the strap pocket and pulled out the candy of choice.

"Fresh for so long?"

"I bought this this week," She said confidently said, "I've been buying a new one every month for the past four years."

The teen had to admit he was surprised to hear that- while candy was chump change, the devotion that she must have had…

"You still have my part of the deal, right?" She was getting antsy, "Because if you don't- I'm so going to kick your-"

"Whoa, keep it clean honey," He covered her mouth long enough to stop her but quick enough not to get mouthed again. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out the shiny, silver locket- still as clean as it was four years ago, "Here- see? No need to get all threatening."

_Not like they could mean anything against me anyway… _

Seeing the relic made her heart return to a somewhat normal speed as she nodded, "So, are we doing this or not?"

"Well, if you can believe this, I've actually frown out of my sweet-tooth," He shrugged carelessly, "That means nothing to me now."

Brooklynn near looked crushed hearing that, "Well that's great…" She chucked the candy away, like a crumpled, unwanted piece of paper, "Can I have my locket back?"

"I can't go giving stuff away freely," Lloyd mocked a high-class accent, "think if what it would do to my reputation."

Brooke inwardly grumbled, this wasn't going as she originally thought.

"Then what do you want?"

She didn't realize her poor choice of words until she saw the mischievously seductive glint in his eye for under his hair and hood. He pinned her against the side of the brick wall with one hand over beside her head, this other hand cupping her chin to force her to stare directly at him.

"Why don't you put that dirty little tongue of yours somewhere it doesn't belong." His voice was breathy, low and husky, making her legs buckle inward slightly. When he saw fear enter her aqua eyes, he thought he'd explain further, "Let me kiss you."

The fear was replaced by confusion,

"Why would you want to kiss me?"

Lloyd blinked before looking at Brooke's full, pink lips, "Why not? I wasn't lying when I said your mouth was pretty."

"What if I say no?" The blonde dared to ask.

"For one-no locket, two- I guess I'll have to follow you around and keep asking."

Brooke eyed him unbelievingly, "You don't know a thing about me."

"I know where you go to school and your name, Brooklynn; and if I ask around I bet I'll find out where you live." A smirk grew on his own lips, "Now think how that would be, maybe it won't be just a kiss next time..."

She was going to ask him how he knew all of this but the reality of her sister having a chance to find out about this... Bad boy was frightening enough. She couldn't say no.

"Still need convincing?" He questioned after a few minutes of nothing but silence between them, "Here- let me show you what you've been missing."

Before she could stop him, Lloyd dived into the crook of her neck, peppering and nibbling at the area with his mouth. He could feel her pulse skyrocket from underneath the thin layer of soft skin and her eyes slowly closed in reaction to his motions. Thoroughly pleased, the teen traveler northward; leaving small hickeys in his wake as he moved up her neck and jawline to the shell of her ear.

Palpitating out of breath and stimulation, Lloyd practically panted into ear, "And I haven't even gotten stared yet..."

Brooke felt her heart torn; she knew the logical idea was to get as far away from this guy as possible especially considering what he had just threatened to do to her if she denied him, but the fleeting moment he connected to her neck were sending her straight to heaven in pleasure. Through half-lidded eyes, she caught the boy's tongue moistening his own lips and realized he was anticipating her answer.

She opened her mouth to speak, the smack of her lips parting deafening loud in the rather intimate silence that enclosed the pair.

An "Alright" was all she could muster.

To Lloyd, that one word elicited such an inward sense of triumph he had to control himself; in the end he always got whatever he wanted.

A small smirk crawled across his face as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers so his lips were a few teasing centimeters away. After muttering an extremely quiet 'thank you', he finally connected their lips.

In that moment, Brooklynn's mind was immediately reduced to mush. Any thoughts suddenly dropped into a misty haze and were completely useless. Her head tilted to the left, allowing him to get closer ever still, their lips blending together fully. Her eyes closed and she relished the weight of the concoction of emotions jumping between them. She felt his tongue nudged against the her lips, and she submitted, gently relaxing them so his tongue could pry them apart, push past her teeth and enter her mouth.

The male teen's right hand brushed up her cheek, twisting itself in the medium length blonde curls that dangled down from her hairstyle; playing with them like ribbons on a birthday present- to think it wasn't even his birthday.

Lloyd was greatly enjoying roaming the cavern of Brooke's mouth, his tongue locked in a battle for dominance against hers. For claiming to be new to this, she was doing an astounding job of combating his every move in the most sensual way possible. He tried not to freeze as her hands crept up his chest; undoing the zipper of his hoodie to subconsciously pull him closer, wrapping her left leg around his waist and pulling the dark hood back so her fingers could tangle themselves in the roots of his spiked, sandy-blonde hair.

His body responded by signaling his left hand, that was propped against the wall keeping their bodies separated, to drop and slide down her right thigh, fingering the polyester material of her skirt. Having lost his support, the boy pressed his partner against the crumbling, brick wall, pushing both weights to keep them steady.

They were like that for the longest time, until finally, oxygen won out over passion. It was the girl that pulled back, trying to ignore the thin string of saliva that tried to keep their mouths connected before it snapped and dissipated. The silence drastically changed from desirous to awkward almost immediately.

"Never been kissed, eh?" Lloyd panted into her face, his hot breath flushing her face with red.

"Well... Not anymore." Brooke tried to tear her gaze away from his electric eyes but no matter how much she willed her body, she could never turn away.

After his breathing returned to normal; Lloyd reached in his hoodie and pulled out the precious silver locket. He carefully attached it around her neck, "There, we good?"

"...Yes." Brooklynn managed to pick up her bag and adjust it over her shoulder, avoiding his eyes awkwardly. After all, what could possibly be said after something like that?

She started to turn to walk away, when she heard him speak up, "Well... Nice doing business with you."

The blonde girl pivoted on her heel to face him again, only to see him vanished from the alley. It was so jarring she started to question whether it actually happened at all, if it was all just a fantasy in her head. Only when she felt the cool metal touching her throat did she smile ever so slightly and scurried away home, the smile never leaving.

Lloyd Garmadon watched the teenager blend back into the crowd of civilians in the sunlight, high in his spot on the rusted fire escape. Under the security of his hood, his cheeks burned with a blush he thought he was never capable of; his lips curled in to prolong the amazingly sweet taste of her tongue inside him. Never in all his years had he ever experienced something as addicting as her- even now he wanted to rush after her and kiss her again. Immediately he began to wonder when he could see her once more- when his crooked path would cross hers for the third time.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that's that :) This is my 'I'm sorry about not updating in a long time' gift. With college coming up and registering for classes, I'm kinda stretched out. I assure you I will try to post soon but I don't want to rush the writing and have it be sub-par. I hope you all understand :D

So if you enjoyed this, or didn't like it at all- let me know in reviews! I'd like to do some more racy stories but I don't know if my readers would approve. I would really appreciate it!

-Phoenix


End file.
